This invention relates to a disposable article for dealing with a feces suitable for use with a disposable diaper, a diaper cover or the like.
A disposable diaper is well known which is formed on the inner surface of its crotch region with a recess adapted to receive a feces. For example, the diaper of such type can be found in the respective descriptions of Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Nos. 1992-15921; 1993-86320; and 1995-7620.
The diaper disclosed by these documents is certainly convenient in that one and same diaper can deal with both feces and urine. However, if such diaper is used to deal with urine only, the additional materials and labor having been required to make the diaper with intention of dealing with feces as well as urine will be completely wasted. In other words, users of such diaper will dispose of the diaper after its use without enjoying the convenience which should be offered by this diaper. No matter whether the users are conscious of it or not, the users are forced to buy the diaper at an unreasonably high price.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable article improved so that feces may be dealt with independently of urine in a simplified manner.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable article for dealing with feces, having a longitudinal axis and a transverse axis orthogonal to the longitudinal axis, comprising: a front region, a rear region adjoining the front region in a direction defined by the longitudinal axis and a feces receiving region formed symmetrically about the longitudinal axis; and the feces receiving region being provided in the form of a laminate that includes a top layer formed with at least one opening having an area of 20-5000 mm2, a feces holding layer in the form of a three-dimensional structure underlying the top layer and formed with a hollow immediately under the opening of the top layer and having an opening area substantially corresponding to the area of the opening formed in the top layer, a liquid-absorbent layer underlying the holding layer and containing liquid-absorbent material of at least 50 w/w % and a liquid-impervious back layer covering a lower surface of the absorbent layer, wherein the rear region is formed to have a substantially uniform dimension in a direction defined by the transverse axis while the front region is formed to be tapered toward a front edge of the laminate and the top layer is provided on an upper surface thereof with a leakage barrier continuously extending along transversely opposite side edges of the top layer across the front and rear regions and wherein the leakage barrier is normally biased to rise on the top layer but elastically deformable in the opposed direction.